1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a member pattern, an electron source, and an image display device using a photosensitive member.
2. Related Background Art
At present, a cathode ray tube (CRT) is generally used as an image display device. A cathode ray tube with a screen size of 30 inches or more has also been placed in the market recently.
However, in order to enlarge a display screen of a cathode ray tube, the cathode ray tube needs to become deeper and heavier according to the screen size. Thus, the cathode ray tube requires a lager space for installation and is not suitable for meeting a demand of consumers desiring to watch powerful images on a larger screen. Therefore, instead of a large and heavy cathode ray tube (CRT), advent of a flat panel display device that consumes less electric power and is thin, light, and large is anticipated so that it can be mounted on a wall.
As a flat panel image display, there are for example a plasma display panel (PDP) that excites a phosphor to emit light by irradiating ultraviolet ray on the phosphor and a flat panel image display device that uses a field emission electron-emitting device (FE) or a surface conduction electron-emitting device as an electron source and irradiates electrons emitted from the electron-emitting device on a phosphor, thereby exciting the phosphor to emit light. As a PDP, one with a large screen of about 40 inches has already appeared on the market.
Incidentally, in order to form an image display device using the above-described electron source, it is necessary to form a large number of electron emitting devices and further form a structural member such as a matrix wiring for supplying driving power to such respective electron-emitting devices.
As a method of manufacturing a matrix wiring of an electron source using a surface conduction electron-emitting device, there is disclosed in JP 8-15716 A an example in which all wirings are formed by a photolithography method.
However, although the photolithography method used in JP 8-15716 A is a method suitable for forming a high precision wiring pattern, it is often expensive because processes for wiring are complicated. Thus, there has been a problem in that costs for manufacturing a display may be increased when the photography method is used for the entire processes for wiring as in JP 8-15716 A.